Tear Away
by loveless0is0my0name
Summary: A songfic with mainly Naruto and Kyuubi, the Sasuke Retrieval Mission failed and Naruto has to deal with the consequences but Kyuubi doesn't think so. Song: Tear Away by Drowning Pool. Has WARNINGS.


Hey, well wadduya' know? I got this one finished as well!

Anyway this is just a depressing songfic. Song's "Tear Away" by Drowning Pool.

**Disclaimer:** again.. this is getting boring ya' know? Humph.. I do NOT own Naruto, Sasuke, Kyuubi, Sakura, Kakashi, Lady Tsunade a.k.a The Hokage, or even Kahona nope, nada, none…. it sucks

**Warning:** uh.. depression, gory description of ripping people apart among other things, and death

… hey yea, I didn't have suicide in there!! Yay for me!

Hope ya'll enjoy!

* * *

The Sasuke Retrieval Mission failed. The unconscious blonde in Kakashi's arms had tried so hard, so hard to bring back the precious Uchiha. But it failed, he failed.

The once tan but now pale body stirred, eyelids fluttering open to reveal dull blue orbs. Kakashi noted this but didn't slow down to let the boy walk on his own. The blonde just laid there and let the jounin carry him to the village.

Their travel was silent letting Naruto replay his failure in his mind over and over. Naruto was frozen inside, his mind couldn't comprehend that he had failed his mission.

What would the villagers think? They were depending on him to bring their sacred Uchiha avenger back to their open arms so they could hold him and comfort him like he had never even left. What would Sakura say?

In no time Kakashi had reached Kahona's gates, setting down the blonde he asked "Are you ready?" Kakashi knew the villagers wouldn't go easy on Naruto. They placed too much of their demands on him just like they dumped their hatred upon Naruto when he was younger.

Of course they still hated him, yet they let him try and bring back the Uchiha heir. Naruto was doing quite well… until now. They had found Sasuke, a battle played out but in the end it was failure. Kakashi had not seen the battle but he knew something happened and now they had returned… without the raven.

"Naruto?" The blonde nodded, he had yet to speak since he recovered. "We'll go straight to Hokage's office but you'll have to wait outside, okay?" Again the blonde nodded to let Kakashi know he heard.

The silver haired jounin watched as Naruto hesitated before he established a fast speed, jumping across roof tops and avoided looking at anyone. Following behind Kakashi made a note of the blonde's pale hands shaking as he jumped quickly and quietly to the Hokage's office.

--.-.-.-.-.-.--

Waiting outside Lady Tsunade's office, the people around Naruto gave him hateful glares. Glares that wished death upon him, he didn't even have to look up from staring at the ground to see their hatred… he could feel it.

He had to get out, to get away from it. Jumping out the window he landed in the streets of Kahona. The glares were here too. 'Move, get away.' his mind told him.

His feet ran, moving one in front of the other. Carrying him to a destination unknown, he just needed to get away from those looks.

His feet slowed and he came to a stop at the entrance to Kahona. People were bustling about around him. One chilled voice broke all the noise, one he didn't want to hear "Naruto?" He turned to face the pink haired woman.

She gave a weak smile and said "Naruto, where's Sasuke? You brought him back didn't you?" She approached his frame, by now people gathered to hear the news of their precious Uchiha.

"Naruto?" Sakura paused, this couldn't be true. Steadying her voice she firmly said "Naruto?! Where is Sasuke and don't you dare tell me you didn't bring him back!" Naruto flinched at her words.

Silence, Sakura's questions were met with silence. The damn blonde wasn't saying anything! 'Impulse made her do it', that's what she would say in the years to come. Impulse was a horrible thing in her eyes but it didn't stop her.

It didn't stop her hand from hitting Naruto's cheek three times. It didn't stop her from throwing insults at him. It didn't stop her from not hindering the other villagers who had started throwing insults at him either.

Naruto's crumpled form was on the ground, he was still silent. He listened to the people yell at him. They swore at him. They called him names. One voice clicked in his mind and he listened to it.

"You stupid idiot! You worthless piece of shit!" it was Sakura again. He thought that she had left to go cry somewhere but no, she was standing in front of him anger in her eyes.

It was her next words that broke him out of his hazed state, "You really are a fucking demon!" Naruto's eyes widened. He never would have thought to hear that from her, from Sakura.

With those words something cracked inside Naruto. Naruto's head fell creating a shadow over his face. Maybe it was Naruto or maybe it was Kyuubi but music played. Maybe it was only in Naruto's mind.

He could hear the odd tecnotic beats. He could feel them wash over his body, rippling under his skin. He stood up, his body murky, seeming as if it suddenly darkened.

_I'm tearing away_

Bit by bit walls of faked emotions fell,_  
_

_Pieces are falling I can't seem to make them stay,_

the villagers could feel his innocent aura dissipate, masks that hid deep hurt and insanity crumbled.

_You run away_

Naruto couldn't understand what was happening. He was running through what looked like sewers. Something was in him, inside near his heart that was building power begging to be released.

Where was he? That thing, that powerful feeling spread to his stomach and it burned. It felt like it was burning his flesh from the inside out, growing as if to burst any second.

_Faster and faster you can't seem to get away,_

Outside the villagers backed up sensing something changed. Wind swirled, licking the ground around Naruto's feet.

_Break!_

Naruto's breathing hitched and his body arched backwards like a bow. A furious growl erupted from his throat. He could feel changes in his body.

Villagers stood there glued to the spot by Naruto's sudden display. They couldn't believe or even comprehend what this was. Naruto, so always innocent, annoying and stubborn… what was this?

_Hope there's a reason_

Oh, god. Fire burning through his veins heating and building. Blue orbs bled red, teeth extended, claws sharpened, scars darkened.

_For questions unanswered I just don't see everything,_

Standing at a gate, water sloshing violently at his feet, Naruto looked up.

_Yes I'm inside you_

Those crimson eyes stared at him and he knew.

_Tell me how does it feel to feel like shit just like I do._

Memories filled his thoughts as he wrapped his tan fingers around the cold iron bars.

Demon. Demon. Demon. Just that one word over and over.

Helping the little human, a clawed paw gently pushed the gate wide and the great fox opened his jaw as he circled his little kit.

_I don't care about anyone else but me,_

Chakra, like molten lava, as dark and hotter than blood, poured out of Naruto's body. Creating, shifting into the form of the nine-tailed fox.

_I don't care about anyone._

Eyes gleaming pure red he crouched low to the ground as people ran screaming that the Kyuubi was back.

_I don't care about anyone else but me,_

Encasing the blonde's figure, chakra bubbled about crushing human limbs anywhere and anyhow they could reach.

_I don't care about anyone._

Small drops of liquid fell from ruby eye's.

_Do I really want this_

Did he? Watching as the claws of chakra crushed, broke, twisted, and kill such fragile human things.

_Sometimes I scare myself I just can't let it go,_

It didn't matter. Naruto huddled in closer to the fluffy orange tails that wrapped around him. Kyuubi's snout nuzzled against his wet cheek.

_Can you believe it?_

Taking over Naruto's body and picking up the flailing pink furred thing Kyuubi slowly dug his claws into her stomach, pawing at her intestines as she screamed.

_Everything happens for reasons I just don't know._

They would pay…

Because Kyuubi didn't love anything but when he was sealed inside the blonde kit, connections Kyuubi didn't want were made and things happened. It was fate the fox decided.

And then Kyuubi did the second best thing he loved to do, he hated and planned out the Leaf Village's demise without his kit's knowledge. It's bloody, fiery down fall that sent out waves of death.

_I don't care about anyone else but me,_

Kyuubi's roar of rage shook the earth.

_I don't care about anyone._

Blood soaked the grounds and walls, splattered the sky with red rain.

_I don't care about anyone else but me,_

The sweet sent of death filled the fox demons nostrils and urged him on.

_I don't care about anyone or anything,_

The pink furred bitch was dead, her insides ripped out and painted on the gates of Kahona. **…Sakura**

_I don't care about anyone but me!_

The one eyed, silver furred human was dead, cuts and blood decorated his flesh while every single one of his bones scattered the floor around him. **…Kakashi**

_God damn I love me!_

The white hedgehog looking human dead as well, crushed underneath one of Kyuubi's paws. It was so easy. **…Jiryah**

_I don't care about anyone else but me,_

Dead was the dark furred toothpick, just thrown aside with her skull broken in two decorating the front of the Hokage building. **…Shizune**

_I don't care about anyone._

Lastly the yellow furred one dead, chest ripped open with blood gushing out of her decapitated body. **…Tsunade**

_I don't care about anyone else but me,_

Kyuubi didn't spare anything.

_I don't care about anyone or anything._

Not a human thing was left living. Each human tortured until dead be it by breaking, crushing, slicing, flinging, or simply killed no one was left.

_I don't care about anyone else but me,_

Not a living thing was left either. The fox's great tails set trees, building, bodies on fire letting it burn as he departed from the burning village, walking in his kit's body.

_I don't care about anyone._

Kyuubi will protect.

Placing a clawed paw on cerulean eyes,

Kyuubi will shelter.

lights danced,

The nine-tailed fox demon…

erasing each memory with careful detail.

will love his kit.

Fire swirled on each of his steps, erupting like a volcano and consuming as he walked to his destination; the Land of Sound or more specifically a certain onyx furred kit. **…Sasuke**

Now this was truly indeed the Land of Fire.

* * *

Please review! Hoped you liked it!

-- loveless


End file.
